elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
King Edward, Part IV
King Edward, Part IV Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part IV Stories Edward faced his mother defiantly. "I'm not sick and I'm not a baby. I can stay here by myself. I don't need Mith." There was a dangerous glint inMoraelyn's eyes. Aliera's lips thinned. "You will mind him, Edward." "Yes, madam," Edward said sulkily. "Come on, wife. Mith knows how to deal with princes who don't want his company." The three adults laughed a bit in their irritating way at a joke he didn't understand. The weather was drizzly and Edward had the sniffles. His mother had decided that he shouldn't go out, even though they were only going visiting. Moraelyn had taken his side, but threw out his hands and raised his brows at Edward in a helpless gesture when Aliera insisted that he stay behind. Mith, whom Edward liked the least of the Companions, had volunteered to stay with him. Even Ssa'ass would have been better. Mith was -- scruffy looking. Like a stableboy. And cheeky, even for a Companion. Edward sulked silently for awhile longer. Mith had fetched a broom and was sweeping the house out, brushing dirt from the room above into the room Edward was in. What on earth was the use of staying in when there wasn't really any 'in' to stay in? Edward got tired of sulking, fetched a broom and went up to help sweep. "Mith", Edward said. "have you ever been to the Crystal Tower?" "I have. It's an unchancy place at first, but you'll grow used to it." Mith was applying his broom with energy and whistling. Sweeping was kind of fun here. There weren't any sides to the platforms so all you had to do was brush the dirt and leaves over the side. You started at the top and worked your way down. "You're quick with the broom, Mith. I haven't half finished my side yet. Will there be others there like me?" "Oh, some children, I'd think. Most'll be somewhat older. I should be quick with a broom. My father had me sweeping out the king's stables when I was your age. I used to dream and talk too much like you; he beat me for it. So I learned to be quick." Edward swept faster, stirring up dust. "Not like that, boy. Watch me. Anyway, there's no hurry; it's just habit with me. Moraelyn'd serve me my head on a platter if I touched you. My father, heh, he was always....well, he was a hard man to please. He was a Nord." "Your father?" Edward stared at Mith, but Mith looked much like the other Dark Elves he'd seen. Not many. Dark elves didn't come to Daggerfall; Gerald had banned them. But he'd seen some on his rare trips to other courts. And there were some in Firsthold besides Moraelyn and Mith. "Did he have red hair?" Mith's hair was a dark red. Gerald had red hair. "He tended the stables for Moraelyn?" No wonder Mith looked like a stableboy. But Edward kept his tone polite. Mith had a sharp tongue....and Edward knew that neither of his parents would be sympathetic if he complained that Mith had been impertinent. "He did have red hair. Maybe I got mine from him...but mostly mixed elf and human children come out dark elf. No, Moraelyn wasn't a king then or expecting to be....'sides this was in Blacklight, where I was born. Moraelyn's brother was king in Ebonheart in those days. He came up to visit our King and brought Moraelyn along. To keep him out of trouble, he said." Mith grinned. "I grinned when I heard him say that, and I saw the boy looking at me out of the tail of his eye, but he wouldn't take notice. Like I was the dirt or something worse. His brother tossed him a pouch and told him to go into town and get his knife mended. Jerked his thumb at me and told me to show him the way. "Moraelyn said he didn't need an escort to find a store and stalked off like princes do." Mith grinned knowingly at Edward. But the grin wasn't unfriendly. Edward smiled back a bit, and Mith went on. "Our king eyeballed me, so I took off after him. Moraelyn didn't spare me so much as a glance. Went four blocks out of his way, down by the wharfs, and when I tried to tell him where the store was he shoved me right off the pier. I could Levitate, of course, but he caught me by surprise and I went in with a big splash....and everyone laughing like jackasses. I got myself out and went straight to the store and waited for him...but not so he could see me....and when he finally showed up, I lifted the pouch right off him. He didn't even know it was gone. So in he goes and tosses the knife on the counter and tells the smith to fix it right off. Which he does. Only then Moraelyn can't pay him....tells the smith he's the King of Ebonheart's brother...the smith just laughs and says, "And I'm the Archmagister"....then the smith calls the guard and three of them show up. Well, Moraelyn wasn't what he is now--three guards wouldn't even warm him up nowadays--but he was even faster then. He was out of there so fast he nearly knocked me over at the door. He lost the guards pretty quick; all that armor slows 'em down. I found him crouching in one of those hedge mazes in the park. He was doubled over out of breath but still I stood a good ways off while I asked him real nasty if he needed an escort back to the Palace. Not that I was planning to go back! I was gonna take the money and run and never look back, I tell you! But I had to have the last word. I wasn't born high but I was born proud. "He glared at me for a minute or so, catching his breath, then he just rolled over and started to laugh that laugh of his. Prince or not, I started to like him then. When we'd finished laughing, more or less, we started talking. I told him I didn't want to go back. Nor dared to. "Princes don't get blamed, Prince," I said, "Stableboys do." He said that wasn't entirely the case, but he saw my point. Then he said that as I was his escort then he must obey his brother and come with me. And that his name was Moraelyn, not Prince. We've been together ever since....more or less." Edward smiled politely. He could see why Mith had run away, but not why Moraelyn had gone with him. Unless he was afraid to face his brother about the stolen money. Edward tried to imagine Moraelyn being afraid to face anyone and failed. "I wish I was brave. Like you and Moraelyn." "Why, you are brave. And your courage will grow with the rest of you." "Are there only High Elf boys at the Tower?" "There'll be other sorts, too, most likely. A few Dark Elves, for sure. D'ye miss your own kind?" Edward shook his head. "Human boys don't like me much anyway. Nor High Elf boys..." His eyes filled suddenly and he turned his head away. But Mith's voice was unexpectedly gentle. "I thought you wanted to go to the Tower." "I do. But--" "You'll be lonely." Edward nodded. "That's a hard thing to face." "Did you go there alone, Mith?" "No. Moraelyn did, but he was older than you, by a good bit. A grown man, in fact. They didn't take any but High Elf students in those days, you know. But Moraelyn heard of them and said he wanted to go there. We were together already, the seven of us, save for Aliera, and a handy bunch in a fight. Moraelyn had already gotten that Dragon's Blade he wears, and the Dragon's Tooth to go with it....remind me to tell you about that sometime....and he was a famous fighter already. And the rest of us aren't slackers. But he thought we could be better at the spellcasting and the Tower was the place to learn that. Well, no one goes near the Tower without an invitation. No one! No one would even tell you where it was. But they'd tell you where NOT to go. So he went there. Alone. One morning he was gone and there a note saying for us to wait for him. So we did, here in Firsthold. He was gone two weeks, then he came back one night, rowing across with the tide. He just said they'd accepted him, but he couldn't say anything more about it. But he asked me to come back with him. "'They want me?' 'Well, they've accepted one Dark Elf,' he said. 'One more shouldn't bother them too much.' So we go there, and bless me if the Archmagister himself didn't meet us at the door and demand to know the meaning of this. I wanted to turn myself into a rock! I was wishing hard that I was stable dung! And figured I was like to get my wish soon. But Moraelyn speaks up real polite that this is the friend he'd mentioned and the Archmagister had expressed an interest in his abilities, and naturally he'd want to see for himself.... "But the Archmagister was real interested. See, they don't wear armor or carry anything but a staff and a dagger. They think it interferes with their spellcasting, all that metal. But Moraelyn could cast pretty well even with chain and with any one-hand weapon at all. And I could cast wearing leather and as much as a saber, though it's an unwieldy weapon; I like my short sword better. Truth, they didn't think that much of me, but Moraelyn....he'd camped outside their door. And when they tried to move him he just sat there! They threw all the spells they had at him, the troll guards...everything. Nothing. He laid the trolls out flat and left 'em to regenerate. If they tried to beat him with their staffs he'd ward them off with his blade...and the spells didn't turn him a hair." Edward's mouth gaped open. "How'd he do that!?! He said--" "Well, it was a trick, in a way. He'd picked up something that came natural to Willow. See, Willow is different." "I didn't know Willow could cast!" "Well, she doesn't have any mana, ordinarily....but she can absorb it if you cast a spell AT her, see. O'course it wasn't much use to her, since she'd never been able to learn what t'do with it once she got it. Couldn't get it back once it was gone, so she couldn't practice. Until Morelyn got hold of her and trained her. Well, Moraelyn had figured out pretty much how Willow did what she did....though it cost Moraelyn mana to do what came natural to Willow. So Moraelyn sat there absorbing everything they threw at him and burning it off into a big shield. Drove 'em wild." "He said the Archmagister could best him, though." Edward suspected that Mith was making up the whole story. "Well, so he did, when he finally came. But all the rest of 'em together couldn't do it. And all Moraelyn wanted was to study with them. We were a sight, the two of us dark elves in our battle gear among all that white and gold. I felt like a fish out of water, but Moraelyn was interested in what they had to say....and you can bet they hung on every word he said. Not too many words at first. After a fortnight or so, he told me one night to tell the Archmagister that he'd be back in a couple of days. And he shows up with Silk! 'Course he'd been telling 'em about the Khajiits...and they'd been asking questions. "The Archmagister's no fool. He just stared at Silk, and she purred real loud and rubbed up against him and asked "How ya doin', Archmagister, baby?" The Archmagister kinda pushes Silk away and says in a whisper, "How--many--more?" "Just two, sir." "What are they?" "Wood elves, sir." "Just wood elves. Plain ordinary wood elves. No horns, hooves or tails." "Yes sir. Ah, one of them has an extraordinary Absorb ability with some very unusual features. The other's just a Bard." "Very well. You may bring the one with the Absorb. We don't want a Bard! They are not true mages." "Well, that's most generous of you, sir, but the Bard's her brother, sir and I swore to their parents that I wouldn't separate them. So it'll just be the three of us." "Her brother." "Aye, a pair of twins." "You may bring them both." So three days later he's back with the twins AND Ssa'ass AND Slave. The Archmagister looks at them and sort of bobs up and down, but he speaks real quiet. "Dark Elf, by pair of twins, did you mean TWO SETS of twins? Are you going to tell me that these--these are twins???" Well, I could see that Moraelyn was kinda sorry he hadn't thought of trying that, but he said, "No sir, the twins are Beech and Willow. The Argonian and the Nord are not prospective initiates. They are specimens. For your collection. You don't have any like them so I thought--" "You thought. I do not have a dragon either! Are you going to think to bring me that next?" "Oh, aye, I could. Would you like one?" "Tell me you are not serious." "Well, I couldn't promise. And it would take quite a long time, a year maybe, but--" The Archmagister's eyes rolled up toward heaven. "Thank you, All-Mother, I have at least a year to prepare." he whispered. "I don't think Mats and Ssa'ass should have been made specimens. They're people. Even if they aren't elves." "Oh, they made Ssa'ass an initiate when they found out that he had some interesting Heal spells." "But Mats?" "Mats never minds anything. He hasn't a bit of magic; he couldn't be an initiate. Anyway he'd have hated it. He spent his time gaming with the guards. When he wasn't being studied. Seems he has some interesting magic resistances. Anyway, since then, the initiates aren't just High Elves. And they don't all follow the Mage way." "I shall. I shall be just like the Archmagister." "Oh, aye, exactly," Moraelyn's voice sounded lightly behind him. "I'll cut the ears off a donkey for thee and dye thy skin with saffron. Bleach thy hair white and stretch thee a foot--" Moraelyn swung him high. "Art well, son? I told thee so, Aliera. He's not ill at all. Good, because the Archmagister's returned. We go to the Tower tomorrow." 'We' was just Moraelyn and Edward. Aliera had caught Edward's cold and they took some pleasure in insisting she remain in bed. Moraelyn rowed them across the river in a small boat and they walked for most of the day, resting a little at midday. It was evening when they reached the tower and the setting sun was glinting off it. Even the sea far below looked red. There was a hush over the countryside. "It's tall, isn't it?" Edward paused to look. "Towers generally are." "Did you really--" Edward broke off. Questions starting in that fashion did not draw satisfactory answers from the elf. "Has Mith been telling thee tales? He's had ten years to polish that one. I doubt not it glistens like the Tower." "He told me how you met, too." "I thought he would." "I didn't understand why you went off with him? He was a thief and a stableboy and you were a prince." "You have just named three excellent reasons, Prince." "You never give me serious answers." "A serious charge. Very well, then. I saw myself through Mith's eyes and misliked what I saw: a callous bully and a coward, fit to be neither boy nor man nor prince. Why did you run off, Prince?" Edward hung his head mutely. "Nay, I do not require answers. Come, it grows late." Moraelyn reached his hand for Edward's, but Edward shook him off. If Moraelyn was a coward what did that make Edward? He looked at the Tower door where Moraelyn had demanded and won entrance, though all would shut him out. Edward could never do anything like that, but at least he could walk in on his own as an invited guest. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część IV Historie Edward buntowniczo zmierzył się ze swą matką. „Nie jestem chory i nie jestem dzieckiem. Mogę tu zostać sam. Nie potrzebuję tu Mitha”. W oczach Moraelyna był niebezpieczny błysk. Usta Aliery się zwężyły. „Zniesiesz jego towarzystwo, Edwardzie.” „Tak, pani,” Edward powiedział grymaśnie. „Chodź, żono. Mith wie jak radzić sobie z książętami, którzy nie chcą jego towarzystwa”. Trzech dorosłych zaśmiało się odrobinę na ich irytujący sposób żartowania, którego nie rozumiał. Pogoda była mżysta, a Edward miał katar. Jego matka zdecydowała, że nie powinien wychodzić na dwór, nawet jeśli szli tylko w odwiedziny. Moraelyn wziął jego stronę, ale wyrzucił swe dłonie i podniósł brwi w stronę Edwarda w geście nieporadności, kiedy Aliera uparła się, by został. Mith, którego Edward lubił najmniej spośród Kompanów, zgłosił się, żeby z nim zostać. Nawet Ssa’ass byłby lepszy. Mith wyglądał -- niedbale. Jak stajenny. I był wyjątkowo bezczelny nawet jak na Kompana. Edward dąsał się cicho przez dłuższą chwilę. Mith przyniósł miotłę i począł zamiatać dom, wyszczotkowując brud z pokoju wyżej prosto do pokoju, w którym przebywał Edward. Jaki był pożytek z zostania wewnątrz, kiedy nie było żadnego „wewnątrz”, by w nim zostać? Edward znużył się dąsami, wziął miotłę i poszedł na górę pomóc zamiatać. „Mith”, powiedział Edward. „byłeś kędykolwiek w Kryształowej Wieży?” „Byłem. Jest to z początku niepewne miejsce, ale się przyzwyczaisz”. Mith z zaangażowaniem i gwizdem na ustach pożytkował swą miotłę. Zamiatanie było tutaj czymś w rodzaju zabawy. Nie było żadnych ścian na platformach, więc jedyne co trzeba było zrobić to zmieść kurz i liście poza krawędź. Zaczynałeś na szczycie i wypracowałeś swą drogę w dół. „Jesteś szybki z tą miotłą, Mith. Ja nawet jeszcze całkiem nie skończyłem połowy mojej strony. Czy przyjdą tu goście?” „Och, jakieś dzieci, tak mi się wydaję. Większość będzie od ciebie trochę starsza. A powinienem być szybki z miotłą, gdyż mój ojciec kazał mi sprzątać królewskie stajnie, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Zwykłem śnić o niebieskich migdałach i jak ty za dużo gadać miast pracować, bił mnie za to. Więc uczyłem się szybko”. Edward zamiatał szybciej, roztrzepując pył. „Nie tak chłopcze. Patrz na mnie. Poza tym nie ma pośpiechu, to tylko mój taki zwyczaj. Moraelyn kazałby podać moją głowę na srebrnej tacy, jeślibym cię tknął. Mój ojciec, no, był zawsze… cóż, był trudnym do zadowolenia człowiekiem. Był nordem.” „Twój ojciec?” Edward wpatrywał się w Mitha, ale Mith wyglądał jak inni mroczni elfowie, których widział. Nie było ich wielu. Mroczne Elfy nie przybywały do Daggerfall, Gerald wszystkim wzbronił wejścia. Ale widział paru podczas swych rzadkich podróży po innych dworach. I było paru w Pierwszej Twierdzy poza Moraelynem i Mithem. „Czy miał rude włosy?” Włosy Mitha były ciemnorude. Gerald miał czerwone włosy. „Zajmowałeś się stajniami Moraelyna?” Nic dziwnego, że Mith wyglądał jak stajenny. Ale Edward trzymał swój uprzejmy ton. Mith miał ostry język Edward, a wiedział, że żaden z jego rodziców nie byłby zadowolony, jeśli by się poskarżył, że Mith był impertynencki. „Miał rude włosy. Możliwe, że mam swoje po nim… ale zwykle dzieci mieszanej krwi elfickiej i ludzkiej okazują się mrocznymi elfami. Nie, Moraelyn nie był wtedy królem lub nawet nie miał nim być… poza tym to było w Blacklight, gdzie się urodziłem. Brat Moraelyna był w tym czasie królem w Ebonheart. Przybył, by spotkać się z naszym Królem i zabrał ze sobą Moraelyna. By trzymać go z dala od kłopotów, powiedział”. Mith zmarkotniał. „Skrzywiłem się, gdy to powiedział i spojrzałęm na chłopca patrzącego na mnie kącikiem oka, choć nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Jakbym był jakimś brudem lub czymś gorszym. Jego brat rzucił mu swą sakiewkę i powiedział, by poszedł do miasta, naprawił jego nóż. Zawezwał mnie gestem i powiedział, bym wskazał mu drogę.” „Moraelyn mówił, że nie potrzebował eskorty, by znaleźć zakład i odrzucił me towarzystwo, jak to książęta robią”. Mith naumyślnie uczynił grymas w stronę Edwarda, ale nie wykonał tego w akcie wrogości. Edward uśmiechnął się odrobinę w odpowiedzi, a Mith kontynuował. „Nasz król spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem, gdy za nim podążyłem. Moraelyn nie poświęcił mi więcej niż to spojrzenie. Przeszedłem z nim cztery bloki w dół na nabrzeże, a kiedy próbowałem mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest sklep, zepchnął mnie prosto z mola. Mogłem lewitować oczywiście, ale mnie zaskoczył i skończyłem z wielkim chlustem wody… a wszyscy śmiali się jak osły. Wydostałem się na brzeg i udałem się prosto do sklepu i czekałem na niego… ale nie tak by mnie widział… a gdy w końcu się pokazał, gwizdnąłem mu sakwę. Nawet nie zauważył, że zniknęła. Więc wchodzi i rzuca nóż na ladę, mówiąc kowalowi, by ten z miejsca go naprawił. Co też zrobił. Wtedy Moraelyn spostrzegł, że nie może mu zapłacić… mówi kowalowi, że jest bratem Króla Ebonheart… kowal tylko się śmieje i mówi »A ja jestem Arcymagistrem«… wtedy kowal wzywa straże i pojawia się ich trzech. Cóż, Moraelyn nie był wtedy, kim jest teraz--trzech strażników, nawet by go dzisiaj nie rozgrzało,--ale był wtedy nawet szybszy. Wybiegł stamtąd tak prędko, że niemal nie uderzył mnie w drzwiach. Zgubił straże całkiem prędko, cała ta zbroja ich spowalnia. Odnalazłem go skradającego się w jednym z tych parkowych labiryntów z żywopłotu. Był zgięty w pół z braku tchu, lecz wciąż stałem dobrą odległość od niego, gdy spytałem go bardzo zgryźliwie, czy nie potrzebował eskorty na powrót do Pałacu. Nie, żebym planował wrócić! Miałem zamiar wziąć pieniądze, uciec i nie patrzeć się za siebie, mówię ci! Ale musiałem mieć ostatnie słowo. Nie urodziłem się szlachetnie, ale urodziłem się dumnie.” „Wpatrywał się we mnie przez koło minutę, łapiąc oddech, wtedy po prostu przewrócił się i zaczął śmiać się tym swoim śmiechem. Książę czy nie, zacząłem go wtedy lubić. Kiedy skończyliśmy się śmiać, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Powiedziałem mu, że nie chciałem wracać. Ani się bym ośmielił. »Książęta nie są obwiniani, « powiedziałem, »Stajenni są.« Powiedział, że to całkowicie nie jest tego typu sytuacja, ale przyznał mi ten argument. Wtedy powiedział, że będąc jego eskortą, musiał on słuchać swego brata i pójść ze mną. I, że jego imię jest Moraelyn, nie Książę. Byliśmy od tamtego momentu już zawsze razem… mniej więcej.” Edward uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Wiedział, dlaczego Mith uciekł, ale nie dlaczego Moraelyn uciekł z nim. Chyba że bał się rozmowy z bratem o skradzionych pieniądzach. Edward próbował wyobrazić sobie Moraelyna przerażonego konfrontacją z kimkolwiek i poległ. „Chciałbym być odważnym. Jak ty i Moraelyn.” „Czemu, jesteś odważny. A twa dzielność urośnie razem z całą twoją resztą.” „Czy w Wieży są sami chłopcy wysokich elfów?” „Będą również też inni, najprawdopodobniej. Paru mrocznych elfów, z pewnością. Tęsknisz za swym rodzajem?” Edward pokręcił głową. „Ludzcy chłopcy i tak za bardzo mnie nie lubią. Ani chłopcy wysokich elfów…” Jego oczy nagle zapełniły się i odwrócił swą głowę. Ale głos Mitha był nieprzewidzianie uprzejmy. „Myślałem, że chcesz udać się do wieży?” „Tak chcę. Ale--” „Będziesz samotny.” Edward przytaknął. „Jest to trudnym przetrwać.” „Czy udałeś się tam sam Mith?” „Nie, choć Moraelyn już tak, lecz był starszy niż ty i to sporo. Po prawdzie dorosły był już wtedy z niego mężczyzna. Wiesz, tamtymi dniami nie przyjmowano innych studentów niż wysokie elfy. Ale Moraelyn usłyszał o nich i mówił, że postanowił się do nich dołączyć. Byliśmy już wszyscy w komplecie, nasza siódemka, poza Alierą, a poręczna była to w walce banda. Moraelyn już posiadał to Smocze Ostrze, które nosi, i Smoczy Ząb w komplecie… przypomnij mi, bym ci o nim kiedyś opowiedział… i był już wtedy sławnym wojownikiem. A reszta też nie guzdrały. Ale myślał, że moglibyśmy stać się lepsi w rzucaniu zaklęć, a Wieża była po temu miejscem. Cóż, nikt nie zbliża się do Wieży bez zaproszenia. Nikt! Nikt nawet nie był w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie ona była. Ale powiedzieliby ci, gdzie NIE szukać. Więc się tam udał. Sam. Jednego poranka zniknął, pozostawiając kartkę, na której napisał, by na niego zaczekać. Więc tak zrobiliśmy, tu w Pierwszej Twierdzy. Zniknął na dwa tygodnie, wtedy pewnej nocy wrócił, wiosłując razem z falą. Powiedział tylko, że go przyjęli, ale nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej. Ale poprosił, bym udał się razem z nim.” „»Chcą mnie?« »No, zaakceptowali jednego mrocznego elfa,« mówił »Jeden więcej nie powinien im za bardzo wadzić.« Więc tam się udaliśmy i zaklinam się, jeśli sam Arcymagister nie spotkał nas w drzwiach, wymagając znaczenia tej zniewagi. Chciałem zamienić się w skałę! Bardzo wtedy chciałem być stajennym gnojkiem! I wykalkulowałem, że me życzenie zaraz się spełni. Ale Moraelyn mówił bardzo gładko, że to jest ten przyjaciel, o którym mówił i Arcymagister wykazał zainteresowanie jego zdolnościami i naturalnie chciałby je pewnie ujrzeć na własne oczy…” „Ale Arcymagister był naprawdę zainteresowany. Widzisz, oni nie noszą zbroi i nie noszą niczego poza różdżką i sztyletem. Myślą, że to zakłóca ich rzucanie zaklęć, cały ten metal. Ale Moraelyn mógł czarować całkiem dobrze w kolczudze i z jakąkolwiek jednoręczną bronią. A ja mogłem czarować, nosząc skórzaną tunikę, tak samo, jak i szable, choć to niewygodna broń, lubię bardziej swój krótki miecz. Prawda, nie widzieli we mnie wiele, ale Moraelyn… obozował pod ich drzwiami. A kiedy chcieli go stamtąd usunąć, po prostu tam usiadł! Rzucali na niego wszelkie zaklęcia, jakie tylko mieli, trolli strażników… wszystko. Nic. Położył trolle rozpłaszczone na ziemi i zostawił je, by się zregenerowały. Jeśli próbowali go pobić swymi różdżkami, odstraszał ich swym ostrzem… a zaklęcia nawet nie musnęły mu włosa.” Usta Edwarda rozdziawiły się szeroko. „Jak on to zrobił!?! Mówił--” „No cóż, to był trik, poniekąd. Użył czegoś, co jest przyrodzone u Willow. Widzisz, Willow jest inna.” „Nie wiedziałem, że Willow zna się na magii!” „Więc nie posiada w ogóle many, przeciętnie… ale potrafi ją wchłonąć, jeśli rzucisz na nią zaklęcie, widzisz. Oczywiście nie jest to za bardzo jej przydatne, jako że nigdy nie nauczyła się co z nią zrobić, gdy tylko ją wchłonęła. Dopóki nie zajął się nią i zaczął ją trenować. Cóż, Moraelyn całkiem rozpracował, jak Willow robiła to, co robiła… choć Moraelyna kosztowało manę to, co przychodziło Willow naturalnie. Więc Moraelyn usiadł tam, wchłaniając wszystko, co na niego rzucili i spalał to, formując wielką tarczę. Doprowadzał ich do szaleju.” „Choć powiedział, że Arcymagister byłby go pokonał”. Edward podejrzewał, że Mith zmyślał tę całą historię. „No tak w końcu pokonał, gdy w końcu przyszedł. Ale cała reszta razem wzięta nie mogła powołać. A jedyne czego Moraelyn chciał to z nimi studiować. Byliśmy widokiem, dwóch nas mrocznych elfów w naszym bitewnym uzbrojeniu pośród tej całej bieli i złota. Poczułem się, jakbym tam nie pasował, ale Moraelyn był zainteresowany, co mają to powiedzenia… a ty możesz się założyć, że przysłuchiwali się każdemu słowu, które wypowiedział. Nie za wiele słów na początku. Po czternastu nocach lub koło tego, jednej nocy powiedział mi, bym przekazał Arcymagistrowi, że wróci za parę dni. I pojawił się z Silk! Oczywiście opowiadał im o khajiitach… a ani zadawali pytania.” „Arcymagister nie był głupcem. Po prostu wgapiał się w Silk, a ona zamruczała bardzo głośno i obtarła się o niego i spytała »Jak leci, Arcymagistrze, kotku?« Arcymagister jakby odepchnął Silk od siebie i powiedział szeptem, »Ilu--więcej--jeszcze?«” „Tylko dwoje, mój panie.” „Czym są?” „Leśne elfy, mój panie.” „Tylko leśne elfy. Zwykłe przeciętne leśne elfy. Bez rogów, kopyt czy ogonów?” „Tak mój panie. Ach, jedna z nich ma niespotykaną zdolność wchłaniania magii z kilkoma niezwykłymi cechami. Drugi to zwykły Bard.” „Już dobrze. Możesz przyprowadzić mi tę ze wchłanianiem. Nie chcemy barda! Nie są prawdziwymi magami.” „Cóż to bardzo hojnie z pana strony, mój panie, ale bard jest jej bratem mój panie i przysięgałem ich rodzicom, że ich nie rozdzielę. Więc będzie nas tylko trójka.” „Jej brat.” „Ano, para bliźniaków.” „Możesz przyprowadzić ich obu.” „Więc trzy dni później wrócił z bliźniakami ORAZ Ssa’assem, ORAZ Niewolnikiem. Arcymagister spojrzał na nich i jakoś tak unosił się i opadał, powstrzymując siebie, ale mówił bardzo cicho. »Mroczny elfie, przez parę bliźniąt miałeś na myśli DWA ZESTAWY bliźniąt? Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to--to są bliźnięta???« No, mogłem ujrzeć, że Moraelyn był jakoś zawiedziony, że nie pomyślał tego spróbować, ale powiedział »Nie mój panie, bliźniakami są Beech i Willow. Argonianin i nord nie są, by tu studiować. To są okazy. Do twej kolekcji. Nie masz żadnych, więc pomyślałem--«” „Pomyślałeś. Nie posiadam również smoka! Czy myślisz przyprowadzić mi jakiegoś następnym razem?” „Och, ano mógłbym. Chciałbyś jednego?” „Powiedz mi, że nie mówisz poważnie.” „Cóż nie mogę przyrzec. I mogłoby to mi zabrać dużo czasu, rok może, ale--” Oczy Arcymagistra się wywinęły do niebios. „Dzięki ci, Matko Wszystkiego, mam przynajmniej rok na przygotowania.” Wyszeptał. „Myślę, że Mats i Ssa-ass nie powinni zostać okazami w kolekcji. Są ludźmi. Nawet jeśli nie są elfami.” „Och zrobili z Ssa-assa studenta, gdy dowiedzieli się, że ma kilka interesujących czarów Leczniczych..” „Ale Mats?” „Mats nigdy nie przejmował się niczym. Nie ma krztyny magii, nie mógł być studentem. Poza tym by to znienawidził. Spędzał swój czas, grywając ze strażnikami, kiedy nie był studiowany. Wygląda na to, że ma jakieś interesujące odporności na magię. Swoją drogą, od tamtej pory studenci nie są już tylko wysokimi elfami. I nie wszyscy podążają ścieżką Maga.” „Będę. Będę taki jak Arcymagister.” „Och ano, w rzeczy samej,” Głos Moraelyna dźwięczał lekko za nim. „Utnę ci uszy osła i ufarbuję twą skórę szafranem. Utlenię twe włosy w biel i rozciągnę cię o stopę--” Moraelyn wyrzucił go wysoko. „Zdrów synu? Mówiłem ci Aliero. W ogóle nie jest chory. Dobrze, ponieważ Arcymagister powrócił. Udamy się do Wieży już jutro.” „My”, czyli tylko Moraelyn i Edward. Aliera złapała przeziębienie od Edwarda i wspólnie powzięli na nią mściwą przyjemność, nalegając, by została w łóżku. Moraelyn w małej łodzi z Edwardem wiosłowali przez rzekę i dalej szli przez większość dnia, odpoczywając trochę w południe. Był wieczór, gdy dotarli do wieży, zachodzące słońce odbijało się od niej. Nawet się zaczerwieniło morze hen daleko poniżej wieży. Nad wsią wisiała cisza. „Jest wysoka, co nie?” Edward zatrzymał się, by popatrzeć. „Wieże zwykle są.” „Czy ty naprawdę--” Edward przerwał. Pytania zaczynane w tej modzie, nie przynosiły satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi od elfa. „Czy Mith opowiadał ci historyjki? Miał dziesięć lat, by tę wyszlifować. Nie wątpię, że lśni jak Wieża.” „Opowiedział mi też, jak się spotkaliście.” „Wiedziałem, że tak zrobi.” „Nie rozumiem, czemu z nim uciekłeś? Był złodziejem i stajennym, a ty byłeś księciem.” „Właśnie nazwałeś trzy dobre powody, książę.” „Nigdy nie dajesz mi poważnych odpowiedzi.” „Poważny zarzut. Dobrze więc. Zobaczyłem swój obraz przez oczy Mitha i znielubiłem, co zobaczyłem: bezduszny łobuz i tchórz, pasujący ni to na chłopca, ni to na mężczyznę, ni to na księcia. Dlaczego uciekłeś książę?” Edward zwiesił swą głowę, zaniemawiając. „Nie, ja nie wymagam odpowiedzi. Chodź, robi się późno.” Moraelyn sięgnął swą ręką po Edwarda, ale Edward odrzucił ją. Jeśli Moraelyn był tchórzem, czym to robiło Edwarda? Spojrzał na drzwi Wieży, gdzie Moraelyn wymógł i wygrał wejście, choć wszyscy go odrzucali. Edward nigdy by czegoś takiego nie mógł zrobić, ale mógł, choć wejść na własną rękę jako zaproszony gość. de:König Edward, Band IV en:King Edward, Book IV fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie IV ru:Король Эдвард, т. 4 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki